


Dangerous Traps

by SilverBeetle



Series: I Will Find You [2]
Category: Supernatural TVSeries
Genre: AU to OG-Verse, Gen, OC trapped in Characters Body, suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle
Summary: Part 2 of TWFY Series"Stuck in Character's body in AU of the Original-Verse" story.~Idea's are acceptable~
Series: I Will Find You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022689





	1. I prefer the ‘Lucifer’ Uriel

_ I spat out a wad of blood and glared at the Angel known as Uriel as he laughed darkly.  _

_ “This is the Vessel of Lucifer?!” he snickered in disbelief, “I cannot believe this! Lucifer would never pick someone so... pathetic” _

_ I shakily stood up only to be slammed against the wall, once again, by Uriel’s Angel magic. ‘This is getting old’ I scowled at the man’s smug face, ‘I think I prefer the ‘Lucifer’ Uriel.’ _

_ I was dropped before being slammed back into the hard, concrete wall again and again and again. My vision swam and I swear I feel blood dripping from the back of my head. I knew that if I didn’t stop him, Sammy will die. So, I did the one thing I promised I wouldn’t in his body; I let loose on my Magji. _

_ Uriel’s mocking voice turned to that of a scream of complete agony. I dropped, but my legs couldn’t hold me as I crumpled to the cold ground. I laid there as I assessed the damage to my Host’s body. _

_ “Why you little-” Uriel growled as he grabbed me by my throat and slammed me back into the wall. _

_ ‘Oh... my Magji must have run out....’ I clawed at his wrist, trying to get him off my throat. _

_ “How did you do that Demon-Spawn?!” his breath smelled awful, but his soul smelled worse. _

_ I opened my mouth, trying to inhale, but the pressure wasn’t allowing me to. _

_ “Sam!” _

_ Dean. Dean was here. He’s going to help. He will stop the danger and free me. _

_ My vision began having black- _ _ ish _ _ purple spots dance around and I released tension in my muscles, trying to keep the body alive long enough for Dean and/or Cass to pull him away. _

_ “Sam!” the voice sounded farther away. _

_ My eyes slipped closed, the last bits of oxygen left my lips and silence filled my ears. My survival instincts kicked in and I felt my numb hand come up and grabbed Uriel's wrist before I dug my fingers into his nerves. This made him cry out and drop us. I inhaled sharply and coughed harshly as oxygen reentered the body. _

_ “SAM!” Dean sounded much closer. _

_ I opened my eyes a crack and saw Uriel glare hatefully at me before vanishing in flight. _

_ I let my presents shift towards the back of the consciousness, allowing Sammy to gain control. _

_ He coughed and weakly called for his brother as I assessed how much damage the Angel did to his body.  _


	2. How dare this Motherfucker hurt MY Hatchet!

_ I was enraged. No more than enraged, I don’t even have a word for what I am feeling! How dare this Motherfucker hurt MY Hatchet so! _

_ I felt the waves of my power form and flow, engulfing the body of my Host as I took control. My anger bleeding into his eyes, turning them a fiery red as a hiss sounded through his chest. Blood thumped into his ears and I used my strength to rip the bindings off. _

_ The Hunter, female, mid-ages and friends with Gordon, looked horrified for a split second before letting out a humorless laugh.  _

_ “Yes boy, show your brother what kind of monster you really are” _

_ My rage took on a new form; the form of a beast from legends. Her dark humor turned to out-right terror as the light in the room showed my true form in the shadows of the wall. _

_ I walked forward. She stumbled back. I gave her a dangerous grin and relished in her trepidation.  _

_ “A monster huh? I wonder how I feel about you calling my  _ _ Hatchlet _ _ that madam” I purred, allowing my venom to leak a little to show her how truly screwed she was. _

_ I could smell the blood, the heart pumping faster and faster, the sweat glands overworking, the amygdala causing the harsh breaths and the rapid heartbeat of a child. _

_ I froze feet from her scared form. I looked down, at her stomach where the heartbeat was coming from. She was expecting. My anger will have to abide to my instincts. No harm must come to any child, no matter what. _

_ I took a step back, she looked surprised. _

_ “I give you eleven years before I tear you apart” my voice  _ _ carried; _ _ I made a pact which I am happy to collect when the time comes. _

_ Her eyes widened in surprise before she frowned in confusion. _

_ “I  _ _ will leave _ _ this place if I were you” I hissed. She quickly did so. _

_ I turned and headed to Dean, untying him before helping him up. _

_ “Sam? Sammy, you in there?” the older asked, worry clear in his face. _

_ “The  _ _ Hatchlet _ _ will be fine once his wounds are clean and healed. I will start the process when we enter the Impala 67” _

_ Dean nodded. I could tell he was still wary of me, and I hope he would soon realize that I was no threat to him or his brother. I turned to head out when I heard three bangs go off and felt pain pierce my chest. I blinked and looked down, three holes where clear and blood soaked the clothing. I looked back up, towards the door and the woman stood there, shaking. I tilted my head. _

_ Dean went to shoot her but I grabbed his hand and lowered the gun. _

_ “No” I hissed, he looked at me with a ‘why the hell not?’ face, “she is expecting” _

_ His face was confused before understanding what I said. I heard her let out a soft gasp and saw her place a hand on her stomach. I tilted my head. _

_ “You did not know” it wasn’t a question, it was fact. She nodded, blinking in shock. _

_ “Go, try this again and I will override my morals and tear you apart” _

_ She left, this time for good. _

_ “How is he?” Dean asked. _

_ “ _ _ Hatchlet _ _ is fine, I have healed the bullet wounds and stopped the bullet before it could do real damage. The blood is my own” _

_ Dean nodded and we headed to the car. I got into the passenger side and closed my eyes, focusing on the torn liver, the broken ribs and the shattered tibia. My  _ _ Magji _ _ was more for fighting, but it had its fair-share of battle healing. My healing was sloppy, but it would be enough to keep him alive until he went to a hospital or healed by himself. _

_ I stayed in control for the next two days, making sure not to move too much and to keep him from going on missions. Dean asked how he was every few hours and I answered truthfully each time. _


End file.
